


Шаг

by HEBEPHOH



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, High School, M/M, Romantic Fluff, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: AU, где Бэкхён должен сделать шаг — один, два, тысячу — чтобы больше не отступать.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 5





	Шаг

  
Тэиль сначала ощущает движение воздуха. Затем слышит звонкий смех, и только потом видит лица оборачивающихся девчонок-первогодок, бегущих дальше по коридору в юбках до колена и пытающихся поймать его взгляд.

Это смущает. Тэиль опускает взгляд в пол и прикрывает рот с неловкой улыбкой ладонью. То, с какой неприязнью рядом вздыхает Тэен, только заставляет его сжаться сильней.

Тэен, вообще-то, не со зла. Просто это повторяется уже который день, и вещи не собираются меняться в ближайшее время. Юта и Джонни тоже не в восторге от ситуации, но реагируют не так резко и позволяют себе посмеяться и умилиться с того, как робеет их друг всякий раз, стоит тому оказаться в центре чьего-то внимания.

Тэиль пытается отвлечься от мыслей и избавиться от румянца на щеках, поправляя рукава пиджака и быстрыми ловкими пальцами вдевая все пуговицы в петли.

— Ты же знаешь, что даешь им ложную надежду? — спрашивает Тэен, подпирая спиной стену в школьном коридоре.

Тэиль несильно качает головой.

— Это не ложная надежда, — возражает он. — Им просто нравится чувствовать… чувства. Зачем мне мешать этому?

Тэен выглядит неубежденным, но продолжение спора предотвращает резко начинающий пищать Джонни.

— Наш Тэени ревнует? — тянет он, кидая выразительный взгляд на стоящего по другую сторону от Тэена Юту; последний еле заметно кивает. — Ты не переживай, мы тебя будем любить сильнее, чем тысяча девчонок, — и, прежде чем Тэен успевает понять, Джонни и Юта с двух сторон зажимают его в объятиях.

Тэен слабо бьет их по рукам и кричит, пытаясь высвободиться, но против этих двоих выходит не очень. Тэиль только смеется, видя его искаженное досадой лицо.

*

Тэиль предпочитает есть в классе, но Юта не мог перестать говорить про сегодняшнее меню, поэтому им всем пришлось пойти в столовую.

Они сидят за столом. Юта, с полным подносом еды; Джонни, не упускающий возможности упросить у него кусочек от всего, и Тэен, неохотно потягивая пакетик клубничного молока. Тэиль не стесняется своего аккуратного бенто с кимбапом и нарезанными фруктами, но есть при всех все равно неловко. Ему постоянно кажется, что все смотрят на него.

Он сглатывает, теряясь, и возвращается в реальность, только когда что-то утыкается ему в губы. Ему приходится проморгаться и сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы понять, что это Юта тычет ему палочками с кусочком курочки. Тэиль неловко съедает угощение, сразу же закрывая лицо руками.

Юта и Джонни глупо хихикают, Тэен тоже ухмыляется, глядя на него. Тэиль не торопится убирать руки, чувствуя, как горит его лицо.

Он бы тоже посмеялся, если бы они были где-то, где не было бы никого другого.

Тэиль ведет взглядом по залу, проверяя, что инцидент остался незамеченным, и замирает, сталкиваясь с чужими глазами.

У Бэкхена сердце стучит, как заведенное. Ему приходится задерживать и замедлять дыхание, чтобы успокоиться.

Он не чувствует, что может свободно двигаться, будто тысячи иголок вонзились в кожу. Это сравнимо с морозом по коже зимой, вот только Бэкхену не холодно. Он чувствует себя странно.

Он, как зверь в свете фар, застыл под действием чужого взгляда и не может пошевелиться. Бэкхен не знает, как он выглядит, но человек в его глазах — не сравним.

Стоит Бэкхену моргнуть, контакт пропадает. Бэкхен не может сдержать досадного вздоха.

— Ты чего?

Бэкхен медлит с ответом, все еще завороженно скользя взглядом по чертам чужого лица, затем разворачивается лицом к Чондэ и остальным.

Он качает головой:

— Ничего, — отвечает. Любопытство Чондэ не удовлетворено, но он не торопится задавать новый вопрос и прикусывает губу, чтобы улыбка не расплылась на лице, выдавая весь его энтузиазм.

Бэкхен окидывает взглядом друзей, уставившихся на него, и выпрямляется.

Чанель громко отодвигает свой поднос и смотрит на него выразительно.

— Выкладывай.

**

Тэиль читает учебник, когда к нему со стороны приближается Джонни и пугает, громко хлопая ладонями по поверхности его стола. Тэиль смотрит на него с осуждением.

Сидящий за партой перед Тэилем Тэен разворачивается на шум и ждет продолжения. Юта, появляющийся позади Джонни, выглядит сожалеющим.

— Почему Чанель спрашивал про тебя? — спрашивает Джонни, горя глазами. Тэиль теряется:

— Чанель? — Джонни кивает.

— Третьегодка, капитан команды по футболу, — подсказывает Юта. Тэиль озадаченно охает. Он припоминает его с матчей, на которые он и Тэен ходили, чтобы поддержать друзей, но он не знает, зачем мог понадобиться ему.

— А, — неуверенно подает голос Тэен, — а Чанель случайно не из компании Чондэ, Бэкхена и, — он запинается, на секунду забывая имя, — Сюмина?

Джонни неопределенно ведет головой.

— Наверное, — отвечает он. — Сюмин был в команде в том году, но сейчас в качестве менеджера. К тому же, они все третьегодки. А что?

Тэен разводит руками:

— Они не лучшая компания, а Тэиль, — он смотрит на растерянно моргающего друга, — такой Тэиль. Кто знает, зачем он им нужен. Вы что-то ему рассказали?

— Только в каком классе найти, — говорит Юта. — Но они и так бы это узнали, в одной школе учимся, — Тэен кивает.

Он поворачивается лицом к Тэилю.

— Постарайся не попадаться им на глаза, — советует он. — Может, они потеряют интерес. Если что, зови.

Тэиль расслабленно улыбается.

— Ты драматизируешь, — произносит Тэиль. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но в класс возвращается учитель, и раздается звонок на урок.

***

Бэкхен отпинывает мяч обратно на поле, попутно кивая Чанелю.

Ему не очень нравится находиться здесь снаружи, под солнцем. К тому же, кроме как наблюдать за тренировкой, ему больше нечего делать.

Он поправляет свой рюкзак на скамейке возле себя, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Можно, конечно, попробовать заболтать Сюмина, но тот стоит с тренером, а Бэкхен не хочет попадаться старику на глаза.

Бэкхен тянет спину и разминает шею. Все-таки от солнца его нежит. Он думает немного прикорнуть и уже прикрывает глаза, но замечает что-то.

Он вновь ведет головой, надеясь неявно улучшить обзор, и косит глаза в сторону.

И все равно отводит голову слишком сильно, полностью сдавая себя.

_Тэиль_ смеется, вжимая плечи, когда у Бэкхена соскальзывает рука и он почти падает со скамейки. Бэкхен чувствует себя неловко, оглядывается на поле, но, видимо, никто не заметил его секундный позор.

Он возвращает внимание на сидящего на несколько рядов выше Тэиля и не знает, как поступить. Тэиль сидит один, очевидно, наблюдая за тренировкой друзей.

Ну, теперь во все глаза наблюдая за Бэкхеном и даже не скрывая этого.

Бэкхен сначала думает, что это мило, а потом понимает, что сам пялится и, _возможно_ , только возможно, из-за того, что он сам заметил Тэиля, тот обратил на него внимание. Бэкхен чувствует себя клоуном.

Он так глубоко задумывается, что почти упускает момент, когда Тэиль начинает собираться.

Бэкхен моргает в недоумении, потому что от тренировки прошла только половина времени, и он полагал, что тот дождется друзей.

Тэиль очень медленно проверяет все отделения своего рюкзака, надевает его за одну лямку. Он все еще сидит на месте, перешнуровывая ботинки, когда Бэкхен начинает думать.

Стоит ли ему сделать что-то? Пойти за ним, например. Или это будет выглядеть странно и чересчур навязчиво?

Он замирает под прямым взглядом Тэиля. Последний стоит ровно, заинтересованно глядя на него. В форме на солнце жарко, поэтому у него завернуты рукава, а пиджак снят и перекинут через руку.

Бэкхену нравится, и он не сразу понимает, что Тэиль разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Бэкхен медлит, все еще не решаясь, что ему делать. Тэиль уже заворачивает за трибуну, когда Бэкхен хватает свой рюкзак и бежит за ним, не замечая на себе несколько пар глаз.

Он почти врезается в Тэиля, когда догоняет его. Тэиль оборачивается на него и смотрит выжидающе.

Бэкхен сглатывает.

— Привет.

***

Бен Бэкхен не плохой.

Вообще-то, он и прогуливал всего пару раз за три года здесь. И по успеваемости он далеко не худший в параллели.

Может, иногда он себя немного вызывающе ведет, но это крайне несправедливо, по его мнению, ставить на нем клеймо.

Он не виноват, что не ищет себе новых друзей в классе, кроме уже имеющейся компании и нескольких ребят из других школ, с которыми приходилось встречаться на единственной площадке на районе из-за того, что Чанелю — единственному среди них — захотелось сыграть в мяч. Ни Бэкхен, ни Чондэ большими фанатами спорта не являются, а Сюмин, по его собственным словам, мячи уже не переносит.

Ну, каким-то образом они ничего против Чанеля никогда предпринять не могут.

В любом случае, Бэкхену друзей и знакомых вполне хватает.

Ему в принципе больше никто не был нужен, поэтому он каждый раз отказывал в признаниях, игнорировал попытки неловкого обольщения и всячески избегал всего подобного.

Не его вина, что из-за этого в чужих расстроенных отказом глазах он казался холодным сердцем. Один раз ему даже сказали об этом в лицо.

Он был оскорблен до глубины души.

А затем сам потонул в чувствах.

***

Джонни ждет, пока учитель официально закончит последний урок, после чего тычет сидящего впереди Тэиля в спину. Тот тут же разворачивается.

— Ты сейчас домой? — Тэиль качает головой.

— А что?

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Птичка нашептала… — его прерывает Юта, кидающий свою сумку на парту Джонни, заставляя того дернуться.

— _Птичка нашептала_ , — передразнивает Юта. — Он имеет в виду Чанеля, слишком громко обсуждающего с Сюмином вещи в раздевалке, — Джонни супится, откидывается на спинку своего стула и складывает руки на груди.

— Вещи? — переспрашивает Тэиль. Юта утвердительно мычит.

— Например, о том, что Бэкхен побежал за тобой, — говорит он. — К тому же, несколько школьниц видели вас вместе. Да и мы…

— Что «мы»?

Тэиль ждет ответ, но Юта только смотрит на него, и Тэиль не понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Джонни прочищает горло, прежде чем подать голос:

— Мы видели, как Бэкхен смотрел на тебя, когда мы проходили с тобой двор сегодня, — неуверенно произносит, затем поднимает взгляд на Тэиля.

Тэиль смеется и возвращается к сбору вещей в рюкзак, он игнорирует обернувшегося на него Тэена.

— У вас слишком хорошее воображение, — фыркает Тэиль, застегивая молнию.

— Если Бэкхен что-то попытается сделать…

— Тэен, — останавливает его Тэиль. — Все в порядке. А сейчас мне надо к секретарю.

— Зачем?

Тэиль пожимает плечами.

— Родители попросили, — просто отвечает он. — Не ждите меня.

Тэен убежденным не выглядит, но Юта уже тащит его и Джонни на буксире за собой.

Тэиль ждет, пока они уйдут, затем виновато улыбается учителю и сбегает из класса тоже. Он проверяет на часах время и оглядывается, проверяя, не идут ли за ним. Не то чтобы он не доверял друзьям, но иногда он не понимает, что творится у них в головах.

Тэиль идет по пустым коридорам, прежде чем дойти до администрации. Он поджимает губы, замечая сидящего на полу у двери Бэкхена. Тот встает, стоит ему только увидеть Тэиля.

Бэкхен тянется стащить с плеча Тэиля рюкзак, но тот перехватывает его руку и переплетает пальцы. Бэкхен не спорит.

— Домой? — шепотом спрашивает Бэкхен. Тэиль качает головой.

— Мне все еще надо к секретарю.

Бэкхен ждет его под той же дверью, пока Тэиль не возвращается к нему из кабинета через пятнадцать минут.

Бэкхен вновь берет его за руку, жмется к нему слишком близко, при этом так глупо улыбаясь, что Тэиль не может не позволить ему проводить себя до дома.

Бэкхен, вообще-то, очень переживает, но у него нет времени думать об этом. Он только-только нашел Тэиля, и он совсем не хочет его отпускать.

***

Бэкхену нравится проводить время с Тэилем.

Им не так много дается, но Бэкхен довольствуется тем, что имеет.

Он не рассказывает обо всем друзьям, пусть те первое время и донимали его.

Да и как он может им рассказать. О чем ему им рассказывать?

О том, какие у Тэиля мягкие руки? О том, как ему нравится держаться за них, играться с пальцами? Они бы не поняли.

Не поняли бы, как красив Тэиль, когда говорит о чем-то, что его увлекает. Как сияют его глаза, как он улыбается или смеется.

Как Бэкхену приходится ждать его после уроков, чтобы никто не увидел их. Как, несмотря на некоторые неудобства, ему нравится хранить их маленький секрет.

Потому что, кроме него самого, никто не поймет, как сильно билось его сердце, когда Тэиль не попрощался с ним на пороге его дома, а потащил за руку за собой. Как торопил его снять обувь, как Бэкхен почти упал лицом в пол, когда увидел сидящую в гостиной мать Тэиля и застыл на месте, а Тэиль все тянул его.

Потому что рассказывать о том, как он в первый раз оказался в чужой комнате, совсем не зная, что ему делать, совсем не хочется.

Тэиль тогда в голос рассмеялся, назвал Бэкхена милым и поцеловал его.

Тоже впервые.

Бэкхену нравится бывать в комнате Тэиля, пусть большую часть времени они и проводят в своих учебниках. Бэкхен спустя месяц вспоминает, что ему нужно поступать, а Тэиль сидит рядом и делает вид, что вчитывается в конспекты.

Ну, чтобы Бэкхен не чувствовал себя одиноким в своих мучениях.

Ему нравится, когда Тэиль позволяет себя целовать; как целует сам, и долгие объятья.

Бэкхен не даст никому узнать об этом.

Он ни с кем не хочет делиться своим секретом, но иногда ему кажется, что жизнь была бы лучше, узнай люди о нем.

Тэиль, кажется, разделяет его мысли, потому что спрашивает:

— Какие у тебя планы на субботу?

Бэкхён на секунду напрягается, но не перестает гладить лежащего в его руках Тэиля по волосам.

Он прекрасно понимает, о чем говорит Тэиль, но решает выиграть себе немного времени.

— А что?

Тэиль ведет плечами. Он приподнимается на локтях, прежде чем развернуться к Бэкхену лицом. Тот не упускает возможность поцеловать его ещё раз. Он перетаскивает Тэиля к себе на колени.

Тэиль улыбается в поцелуй, но все же отстраняется.

— Фестиваль, — говорит он. — Пойдем вдвоем? — у Бэкхена сердце пропускает удар. — Там будут выступления и уличная еда, а вечером должны запускать фейерверки.

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза.

— Может, лучше в кино? — предлагает он, вызывая у Тэиля непонимание. — К тому же, скоро будет городской фестиваль, там должно быть интересней, чем на школьном.

Тэиль хмурится, улыбка на его губах меркнет.

— Почему ты не хочешь идти на школьный фестиваль?

Бэкхён поджимает губы и тянет руку к Тэилю, но тот уходит от прикосновения и садится отдельно.

— Ты не хочешь идти именно со мной? — и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Ты меня стесняешься?

— Конечно, нет, — возражает Бэкхён. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел нас вдвоем.

Тэиль смотрит на пол, а Бэкхён на него.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов произносит Тэиль. Бэкхён улыбается и целует его в уголок губ, но в ответ не получает ничего. — Хорошо, — повторяет Тэиль. — Ты можешь не ходить, я пойду.

Бэкхён замирает.

— Один?

Тэиль неопределенно ведет плечом.

— Нет, позову Юту. Он точно согласится.

Бэкхён хмурится.

— Зачем тебе звать его?

Тэиль криво улыбается и поворачивается лицом к нему.

— Потому что человек, с которым я хочу пойти, не хочет, чтобы люди, которые его знают, видели нас вместе.

— Это не так.

— Ты заставляешь это выглядеть именно так. И, — он сглатывает. — И тебе лучше уйти. Можешь не приходить больше, пока не перестанешь бояться чужих взглядов.

***

Бэкхён много раз сталкивается с Тэилем в школе.

Проходит рядом, провожает взглядом, удерживает себя от того, чтобы позвать его по имени.

Тэиль его взгляды игнорирует, вместо этого Бэкхён получает недобрые взгляды друзей Тэиля, которые теперь постоянно вокруг него.

И даже когда они стоят друг напротив друга, Тэиль просто обходит Бэкхена. Бэкхён не идет за ним.

Бэкхён понимает, что это его вина.

Но сделать что-то, чтобы изменить это, не может. Простых извинений будет недостаточно.

Бэкхён смотрит на календарь. И думает, думает, думает.

Думает, что, наверное, правда очень трусливый, раз способен потерять что-то важное просто так.

Что крайне глуп, раз готов променять на мнимое спокойствие то, что так будоражит кровь.

Что для ничего не имеет значения.

Что ему нужно больше тренироваться, потому что он бежит только несколько минут, а уже задыхается.

Он бежит, потому что уже восемь и на улице темно, и Бэкхён не помнит расписание фестиваля.

Он бежит мимо школьных лавок, вглядывается в лица и вздрагивает, когда слышит сначала громкий свистящий звук, а затем хлопок — и черное небо над его головой окрашивается в яркие краски на несколько секунд.

Все вокруг него будто замирает на это время. Вокруг него смех и громкие разговоры, но Бэкхён слышит их словно сквозь воду.

А затем он замечает знакомое лицо.

Тэиль стоит в нескольких метрах от него и его присутствие тоже замечает. И смотрит прямо на него.

Они так и стоят, смотря друг на друга, затем Тэиль отворачивается.

Бэкхён поджимает губы. Набирает побольше воздуха в легкие.

И идет вперед.

Тэиль замечает это краем глаза, разворачивается, и ему приходится отступить на шаг назад, потому что Бэкхён не может сразу остановиться, обхватывая Тэиля руками и прижимая к себе.

Когда над головой вновь с громким хлопком разгорается фейерверк, Бэкхён не замечает этого.

Когда на них кидают взгляды, Бэкхен не видит этого.

Все его внимание — на губах Тэиля, плавно двигающихся вслед за его собственными, и на самом Тэиле, держащимся за него так же, как Бэкхён держится за него.  



End file.
